Shockwave
''"All are dead, that need to be killed at least." '' *Shockwave, after murdering some Imperial soldiers. Mechanical Warrior Serial Number 046217(dubbed Shockwave) is,what one might call, a genuis program. He was a member of the MW guard for Peter "Hook" Johnson , until he went rouge and hid in the mountains. There, he began developing machines to exact revenge on the Hook Empire. He is the teritary antagonist of the "Rise of Hook" series and has enough weaponary to take down the entire continent of Asia. It is rumored that he can see anything a person thinks with his single eye. His arch-rival is Perry the Platyborg. He is a secret ally of the O.W.C.A. Early Life/Service Just after stepping off the assembly belt, Shockwave was ready for battle. For years, he guarded Hook with his life. Then, Hook and Lance Kalman killed off the other MW guards and atempted to kill Shockwave. He was too smart and strong for them. He hid in the Himalyas, where he became stronger. During this time, Paragon(later known as the Platyborg) met him in St.Louis. However, Paragon proved to be an agent of Hook's. So, Shockwave took out his eye and fled back to Asia. Return Twenty years later, Shockwave returned with a small group of machines. In the final battle of the Platypus Civil War, Shockwave and his men attacked Hook,Kalman, and some other Red soldiers. Hook escaped again, but Kalman wasn't as lucky. As Shockwave came to the wounded platypus, Kalman told Shockwave he was nothing but a "hunk of killin' metal." Shockwave replied,"And you are just a terrorist.", and reduced Kalman to a chared skeleton. Shockwave retreated, he was hunted down however by Imperial soldiers. He fought most of them off, but Paragon stuck an overloading bomb on him. Just as Shockwave sliced off his left arm, the bomb exploded, destroying all of Shockwave except for his heart,his eye, and part of his torso. Rebuilding Shockwave remained buried in the sands of Mars for another five years. Then, Perry the Platypus(twin brother of Hook) found him and took him back to Earth. When, Perry reactivated him, Shockwave thought it was Paragon, but Perry explained that he wouldn't kill him, but help him. For two years, Perry secretly rebuilt Shockwave. The two of them becoming great friends in the proccess. When fully rebuilt, Perry,Shockwave, and Pinky the Chihuahua assaulted an Imperial compound. But, got more than they bargined for. Apearences The Rise of Hook series Upcoming series explaning how Hook came to power, Shockwave appears in Part 3 only, trying to kill Hook and successfuly kills Lance Kalman. Shockwave Chronicles He is the main character who has a bone to pick the Reds, Hook is the primary antagonist. Trivia *He is a ''serious ''Bon Jovi fan and listens to their music in battle,when working, and other things. *Perry the Platypus and the DRAKON Rebels are his only known friends. *His known weapons include: An Ion cannon,dual-SMGs,missle-launchers,a big-honkin'-sword,knee knives,buzzsaws,and most important of all, ''his ''mind. *He has a tattoo on his right thigh. *He has a strange love for explosions.(And a rather unhealthy one at that.) *He ''hates ''being called "cyclops", and gets POed when people call him this. Paragon learned this the hard way. *He thinks the number 6 is bad luck, while the number 7 is good luck. *He has been in every single continent on Earth in less than three weeks. *The DRAKON Rebels cannot function properly without him. *He has a slight British accent. Transformers Are All Dead.jpg|The Orignal Shockwave Shockwave.jpg Cremers.jpg|Early concept art of Shockwave Transformers-07.jpg|Creamer Shockwave Epic2.jpg Category:Machines Category:Hook Empire Category:DRAKON Rebels Category:Fanon Works Category:Halo's Work Category:Characters